


Aliens Made Them Do It

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Reaching For The Stars [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alien Culture, Angst, Intimacy, M/M, Mild Language, Plug and Play, Spark Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers a time where it was frowned upon that the lower members of their society to touch the Prime, let alone interface with him. Now he's convinced that aliens made him commit an act of violation towards the Prime. Or was it something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens Made Them Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt, "Any Continuity, Cosmos/Optimus - aliens made them do it".  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters and obvious canon details are not mine.

He came online with a start and a gasping realization of what he had just done as he covered his face with his hands as he shuddered. It wasn't that hard for him to realize what he had done, not with the reasonably generous amount of fluids around them and the fact that his data cables were still giving him feedback from the other mech. Not just any one mech, but the Prime.

He had touched and interfaced with the Prime.

Belatedly he scooted away from the other mech as he gently pulled the other's mech data cables and gently retracted his own back into his own frame.

He remembered what their society had held as law before the war. No Cybertronian well below the nobility, the Senate, Lord High Protector, and the Prime-Consorts could touch the Prime, let alone interface with him. For anyone else, it meant swift deactivation of their spark.

Frag. And he was quite sure that at least one of the nobility was on Earth with them, if he found out would he - the noble as was his birth right, try to sway the others into calling for the swift deactivation of his spark?

Ignoring the gentle rumble from the other not quite online mech and his roaming hands, he allowed his thoughts carry him away in his panic. They were on an alien planet after all, so could he say that the tiny aliens had somehow made them do it? Or maybe he could exile himself to a region of space near one of the other planets in the system.

Sure, he had once had a metal fantasy play out with the Prime in it, but it was common thing among those of the lower society. Almost every lower society Cybertronian had wanted to be in close proximity with him or at least be able to touch some part of him. His attention was taken away from those thoughts as Prime finally powered up, looked over to him and started to reach for him.

"Cosmos?"

Watching those hands come towards him, caused something inside to change his vocal patterns and start channeling Blurr's well known vocal pattern.

"I'msosorry,Prime!IsweartoPrimusthatthealiensmadeusdoitandIamreadyfosparkrdeactivationshouldyoudeemitnecessary,sir."

"Pardon?"

This time, he managed to control his vocalizer and speak in his own vocal pattern rather than embarrass himself further with using another mech's speech pattern.

"I'm so sorry, Prime! I swear to Primus that the aliens made us do it and I am ready for spark deactivation should you deem it necessary, sir."

He sputtered as he was suddenly scooped up and held close by the Prime. He tried to wriggle free using his hands against certain circuits that he knew for a fact were quite sensitive. When the Prime growled and tightened his hold on him in response, he stopped trying to get away from him.

"I will not allow you to be killed simply for enjoying what we shared, Cosmos."

"B-But, the laws that were in place before the war!"

"Were before the War, there is no Senate or much of the nobility here to make such a drastic claim. I can not allow it to happen when there is to few of us. I distinctly remember you enjoying this as much as I did."

"... Bu-"

He shuddered as the Prime's voice took that tone that brooked no argument and danced delightfully over his circuits, as his upper chassis plating started to split open.

"Nonsense. Now allow to me see into your spark and discover your intentions towards me, Cosmos. Only I will decide if your 'violation' is worthy of deactivation or not."

He barely suppressed a low keen as the Prime's spark hungrily began to join with his spark.


End file.
